


Амнезия чувств

by Tinumbra



Series: Drabble project [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор начинает забывать жизнь на Галлифрее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амнезия чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Amnesia of the Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345537) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



Доктор все еще помнит Галлифрейские пейзажи: и широкие горизонты, и незначительные подробности. Но годы проходят, и все остальное начинает ускользать из его памяти - запах красной свежескошенной травы и ее ощущение под щекой, вкус карминового пудинга и жареных гроклрутов, вес церемониального воротника у него на плечах.

И хотя он все еще думает на галлифрейском языке, иной раз не получается вспомнить, как звучит родная речь, или каково это - прикасаться к разуму своих сородичей и чувствовать, что слова излишни.

Иногда ему кажется, что он теряет Галлифрей заново.

 


End file.
